


Orphans

by wingsyouburn



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Loki finds a child.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142630
Kudos: 15





	Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth, with the prompt: _Any fandom, any character, your heart is bigger than they say._

The babe squalled, tiny hands scrunched into fists, kicking off their blankets. The Midgardian child reminded Loki of his own youth, how Odin could have left him to die a child of Jotunheim but chose a different destiny for him. 

Loki scooped up the small child, noting how the crying stopped immediately, and murmured, "Worry not, little one, you're not alone anymore."


End file.
